


Babydoll

by poppyyki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Grinding, Implied Sexual Content, Marijuana, Nicknames, Reader-Insert, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Smoker Suna, Smoking, Teasing, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyyki/pseuds/poppyyki
Summary: You come back from to you and your boyfriend Suna's shared apartment. You want to lay down and relax and he knows just what will help.
Relationships: Suna Rintarou/Reader
Kudos: 97





	Babydoll

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is my first fanfiction on here. I just always had a feeling that Suna would smoke or vape (even if it's not healthy...) I hope you enjoy!

_It's so good to finally be home._

You had a long day at work. A nagging boss, gossiping coworkers, and idiotic customers who wouldn't let you catch a break. But all that is over now. It's the weekend and you get to see your lover. As you unlock the door to your apartment, you feel a wave of warmth and a hint of weed engulf you. When you step inside and slide off your black pumps, you realize the living room light is on.

_He was waiting for me._

Just as you were about to gush over that detail. You see a head full of black floppy hair lift from the sofa. It turns over its shoulder and you see a pair of green fox-like eyes lazily gazing back at you. Suna. You rushed over to the couch and jumped into his lap. Snuggling your head into his neck as you hum. You take a deep breath, taking in the sweet scent of his cologne.

"Hey, babydoll." He says tiredly.

"Hi." You reply sweetly.

"You must be very excited to see me." He teases.

"I just missed you is all."

"I missed you more."

You look up into his eyes and see him show a tired smile and drained eyes. A pang of guilt hits you.

_He looks even more tired than me._

"How was work?" He asks. "Did you make a lot of money?"

You chuckle at the crack of his joke.

You sigh and say, "It was such a long day. It felt like I was going to be there forever. People were annoying as usual. But I'm fine now. All I wanna do is lay here. I'm sorry for waking you up though you look tired. You didn't have to wait for me you know."

"Don't even worry about it I was lazy all day." He reassures. "And besides, I love seeing come you back home."

You smile at that. Suna has always been a sweet boyfriend. He always knows what to say in any given situation. Ever since you transferred to Inarizaki your second year, he's been by you. You were so nervous your first day you didn't know how to function. Luckily, the tall, intimidating middle blocker came to your rescue. He showed you to all your classes and introduced you to his volleyball friends. Now, you didn't feel so alone. However, you always felt like he was annoyed with you based on the bored expression he always wore on his face. He was always quick to assure that he would never get bored of you and he enjoys your company. After a few months, he confessed his feelings to you. You were shocked and rushed to say you reciprocate the same feelings. You two have lasted all through high school and college and now you're managing adult life with each other. He loves you and you love him. You could have never asked for a better partner.

"Speaking of relaxing," he brings up. "I have something that might just do the trick."

Now you're full of curiosity. Although, you have a feeling of what he might be talking about.

He grabs a joint from y'all's secret stash from the side table next to y'all. He puts the joint to his lips and quickly takes a lighter out of the pockets of his grey baggy sweats. He brings the lighter to his face and lights the joint. He takes a deep inhale and pulls the joint away from his mouth. He brings his face closer to yours and exhales. The smoke and the smell of marijuana takes over your senses. He repeats the process but this time he brings his lips closer to yours. He drags his thumb across your bottom lips. Asking for an opening, you grant his request and open your mouth. Suna brings his mouth to yours and releases the smoke into your mouth. You take as much as you can in. Not wanting to lose it. He leans in closer and pulls you into a heated kiss.

Your breath hitches but you quickly regain your composure and return the kiss. The kiss becomes more and more rough and passionate as the two of you go on. You break the kiss to straddle his lap. He groans and goes back to kissing you. As the kiss gets more heated, he drags his head down to suck on your neck. You moan softly and it causes him to groan into your neck. You take the joint from his hands and take your turn for a hit. You grip his chin and rub the back of his hand down his face. You bring your lips to his nose and exhale the smoke in his face. He inhales it through his nose and lets out a sigh.

"Fuck babydoll you're so hot."

You begin grinding into him feeling heat building up in your core. You go back back to kissing as you continue grinding into him. 

"Babydoll, I think your pencil skirt is a little too tight for this." He chuckles. "I think so too."

Suna brings your hands to your back and unzips the back of your skirt. You stand up to let the skirt fall to the floor and quickly return to straddle his lap. "That's better," he murmurs. He trails his hand from your shoulders, to your chest, down to your stomach, around your waist, and finally down to your hips. He grips your hips firmly but still with care. He takes your hips and starts grinding them into his semi-hard dick. You grip onto his shoulders and start humping into him for more friction. 

"You feel so good on my dick."

Suna goes back to making out with you sucking on your lips hard. He nibbles at your bottom lip and you gasp allowing entry for his tongue. His tongue explores your mouth and you moan into it. He takes the joint from in between your fingers and takes a hit. He releases the smoke to your clavicle. Making goosebumps spread all over your chest. He takes another hit and kisses you as you release the smoke.

Things begin to get more frantic. Your grinding becomes faster and harder and his groans become louder as he's moving your hips. He opens his legs wider hoping for a chance of more feeling. Lust is becoming more evident in both of your eyes. You feel yourself getting more hot and heated and you know Suna is too. He's growling more with his head leaning back over the couch. You lean forward into his neck marking him with multiple hickeys. He moans loudly and starts bucking his hips into you. You grip onto his shoulders tighter so you don't fall off due to his force. Suna has always been an eager lover. Wanting to show how much he loves as much as he can. He's becoming impatient, and you can tell.

"Babydoll, I want more." He whispers into your ear.

"Well let's go to the bedroom and I'll give you more." You reply with a sly in your voice. 

"Say less." He picks you up and you wrap your legs around his waist. He dashes to the bedroom with you giggling in his ear.

Maybe you'll have time to relax tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok that's it! I hoped y'all liked it!! Please leave a comments with critiques and suggestions, requests, or anything in general. I would really appreciate it. Maybe I'll what happens in the bedroom in another chapter... Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
